The invention relates to a dosage package for storing and/or dose discharge of a liquid, semi-liquid or pasty product, e.g. a medicament, food-stuff, cosmetic or an additive, which is to be added in a well defined amount.
The dosage package comprises a container of a thermoplastic material, which container is dimensioned and shaped for discharge of a specific dosage via a discharge portion by squeezing the container.
Dosage packages are known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,223, wherein a container which is elongated and tubular with a flattened cylindrical middle portion, is described. The package is substantially elliptical in cross-section and connected at the top to a truncated conical portion (having a discharge opening) and at the bottom to a hemispherical end portion. A planar holding tab is connected to the end portion, which tab is co-operation with a tab on a break off sealing portion facilities the opening of the container.
In this known dosage package discharge is achieved by manual squeezing of the middle portion of the container, whereby the whole container is being deformed. By compressive forces of different strength the desired dosage can be discharged, and the remaining liquid quantity can be read on a scale on the container. Thus, the container construction as such will not discharge a well defined dosage, but rather the quantity discharged must be completely mastered by the user by adjustment of the compressive force.
W. German DE No. 3,118,580 describes a dosage package for an ointment or other similar product. Usually the package contains one dosage of the ointment. By compressing the whole package all the contents are squeezed out. Also Denmark No. DE 3,118,580 describes a dosage package which is squeezed together at use. The dosage packages described in the two last mentioned documents will only discharge a well defined dosage when all the contents of the package are squeezed out. It is not possible to discharge a specific dosage by squeezing the container once. Furthermore none of the dosage packages has the special form of the walls claimed in this application. The specific form of the walls of the claimed dosage package makes squeezing possible despite the great wall thickness.